A Shower
by Sky79
Summary: Adam Lambert joins Tommy Joe Ratliff in the shower. An Adommy fic.


Tommy Joe Ratliff let himself into Adam Lambert's house. Adam wasn't home yet, as he was still at a photo shoot. It was late afternoon, a Friday and Tommy always stayed with him on the weekends. Tommy went over to the stereo and popped one of his CD's in, it was Marilyn Manson, their new album. As that played he went to the bedroom where he began to get undress, taking off his shoes first, then his shirt and jeans. He was going to take a nice hot shower, as his body ached for some reason. He took off his boxers in the bathroom after he turned on the water in the tub. Once the water was hot enough, he turned on the shower and got in, closing the curtain. He sang a few lines out loud to a song that was playing out in the living room as he had it turned up.

Adam came home early, and he smiled as he pulled up to his house and saw Tommy's car parked. He got out and went inside. He could hear the shower and smiled even more as an idea came to his mind. Adam made sure to be quite as he undressed and made his way to the bathroom.

Tommy hadn't been in the shower for no more then three minutes till he felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull. "Hey glitter baby." Adam whispered to him as he stood behind him, the hot water hitting his head, dripping down his naked body as he held Tommy close.

"Hey." Tommy said as he felt his whole back side pressed up against Adam's body.

"Did I surprise you?" Adam said as he slowly moved his hand down Tommy's chest, rubbing him.

"Yeah, you did." Tommy said with a smile and laugh.

"I was going to get to a shower too. Thought it would be fun to take one with you, since you're already taking one." Adam told him as he placed his free hand around Tommy's waist. "Have you been in here long?"

"No. I just got in." Tommy said as he closed his eyes, feeling Adam feel him up. Adam then turned Tommy in a quick motion and began to kiss him, deeply. The hot water falling down on them, beads of water dripping from their naked bodies. Adam then pulled away. He then grabbed the body wash, Axe brand, and poured a little onto the blue bath ball and began to wash Tommy's chest, washing him in circles. Tommy was about to protest but Adam placed a finger to his lips. Tommy nodded and let Adam wash him. He was enjoying it, though it was new to him. Adam moved Tommy so he could wash his back. Tommy closed his eyes as he felt him, slowly and softly wash his back, moving to his ass, then down his legs. Adam then put the bath ball down and grabbed the shower head as it was a detachable one and began to rinse Tommy off. After he rinsed his back, he leaned up against him and let the water run down in front of Tommy, rinsing the soap away. The smell of the Axe body wash filled the bathroom. Adam smiled to the smell as it was a citrus one. His glitter baby was smelling good and yummy now.

"Did you wash your hair yet?" Adam asked him.

"I was about to do that till you came in." Tommy laughed. Adam smiled as he made sure Tommy's hair was good and wet as his shorter parts were already starting to dry. "Hey!" Tommy said as the water ran down his face, making him close his eyes.

"Sorry." Adam laughed. He grabbed the shampoo and began to pour some into his hand. He then began to wash Tommy's hair. Adam smiled, loving that Tommy was shorter then him. It made things so much better. Adam washed Tommy's hair and scalp really good. Tommy let out a little moan, loving it. Adam grabbed the shower head again and pulled him in close, tilting his head back some as he rinsed the shampoo away, running his fingers through the longer side, making sure all the shampoo was out. "Mmmm…..you smell good, glitter baby." Adam said to him as he turned him around. "My turn."

Tommy did the same to Adam that he had done. Adam smiling the whole time as Tommy washed him. Tommy laughed as Adam's makeup was a mess. "You'll have to wash your own face." Tommy said to him, seeing that was the last thing.

"Ok, I will. You get on out. I'll be with you again shortly." Adam told him. Tommy got out of the shower, grabbing the green color towel that was hanging. He dried off, shaking his head some to get the water out of his hair. Once he dried off he went and put on fresh clean cloths.

Tommy was laying in the bed, feeling better now. His body didn't ache as much. He had the covers over him, he wore only his boxers. He was watching TV as Adam came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Once Adam put on some sleep pants he went and joined Tommy in bed. Tommy ended up cuddling to Adam. Adam smiled as he held him, loving how they smelled all nice and clean. It was a good ending to a day that was long and hard for both of them.


End file.
